Jack is a good friend to Sandy
by LadyLombax
Summary: From ROTG Kink Meme (I need to stop going there) and slight crossover with 'Ranma 1/2'. Here Sandy meets a new lady friend and Jack introduces the two. Rated for boobsnuggling. Kinda Cracky.


**What can I say? The ROTG Kink Meme is my new bane in life. *Swamped by plot bunnies***

**Here is the Prompt: _Takes elements from 'Ranma 1/2'. __One rainy night, Sandy comes across what he thinks is a new female spirit. She is tall, dark, elegant and has the most beautiful golden eyes! Sandy is in love so fast, his head is spinning! Or maybe it's hurting from the punch it got. For some reason, Sandy's new ladyfriend is very shy. And at the same time, Pitch has returned and has gotten strangely skittish when it comes to cold water_**

**_+ when Sandy finds out the truth, he is surprisingly okay with things_**  
**_+ other spirits pursue Pitch because he looks hot_**  
**_+ Sandy loooves boobsnuggling (even though Pitch smacks him if he does it without permission)_**

**As you can tell, it had to be written. A proper fill would probably be appreciated by the OP but this crack will have to make do for now. **

* * *

**Mid-June, Northern America. Two Years after the Film.**

Jack was delirious with humour. Just a few weeks ago, Sandy had proclaimed at a Monthly meeting that he had met the most GORGEOUS spirit ever. Of course, this was met with questions which had been answered with a quick game of charades.

She had golden eyes that glowed like the stars and had the legs of a goddess. She was as elegant as any Swan and she was as sassy as the ex-wishing star himself. At least that was what Sandy described her as. All with a sappy love stricken face.

There may or may not have also been Boob snuggling which was a bit uncomfortable for Jack and Tooth quickly began lecturing the Dream Giver on why you don't boob snuggle a random stranger. Jack left after that.

However, Jack had an interesting encounter only a few hours ago. He had spotted Pitch sneaking around and giving random children nightmares. Of course, Jack stepped in and a fight resulted.

Which ended once Pitch fell into a load of melted snow. A look of horror passed over his face as he landed in the water. Jack covered his face to protect it from the resultant splash. Once that was over, Jack glanced up at Pitch and had a double take.

Where Pitch once lay, a gorgeous woman laid. "Pitch?"

Said woman glared at him. Jack couldn't help it. He broke down laughing and rolled on the floor like a maniac. The now-female Pitch glared more intensely at him before stalking off. Jack was still breaking out in giggles an hour later.

However, he now had a plan. Afterall, what kind of friend would he be to the Sandman if he didn't tell his friend who the woman he liked was?

* * *

**A month later, Jack's Lake**

Pitch was at it again, trying to create nightmare for the local children. Only this time he had gone after Sophie and Jamie. Probably in revenge for Jack making remarks over his new feminine form every time they fought.

Pitch chose to strike while the Guardians were visiting.

Which was a big mistake.

The five spirits chased the sixth dark one across town and through the trees to Jack's Lake. Once there, Pitch quickly created numerous Nightmares to corner the Guardians. While it would not be enough to stop them completely, it would stall them long enough to escape.

Pitch was confident in his plan until he heard that cursed Pooka yell out; "Where tha hell is Frostbite?"

Pitch had a bad feeling about this.

The Guardians glared at him. North narrowed his eyes at the Nightmare King. "Where is Jack, Pitch?"

Pitch opened his mouth when he was cut off by a bucket of cold water and hysterical laughter.

Above Pitch floated one happy Winter Spirit and a bucket. Jack managed to float to the ground and almost lost it at the sight of his fellow guardians with their jaws on the floor, staring at the smoking hot Nightmare Queen.

Pitch was fuming. "FROST!"

Jack looked up. "What kinda friend would I be if I didn't let Sandy know who his new woman was? You are rather nice as a woman afterall." The comment delayed Pitch enough for a secondary reaction from the Guardians.

Sandy specifically.

North's eyebrows shot into his hair line.

Bunny looked rather ill.

Tooth was torn between scolding and shock.

Pitch stood still, overcome with shock and embarrassment.

Jack lost his hold on whatever sanity he had and began rolling on the floor in laughter again.

And Sandy?

He was happily snuggling into Pitch's boobs.

* * *

**I promise _Jack and His Baby_ will be written! As soon as I figure out this last chapter. **


End file.
